


And the Coms are Still on

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Bathory Spy High [2]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: In a closet, M/M, spy school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: “I can hear you two making out over the coms. It’s very annoying,”- Eddie





	And the Coms are Still on

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished the second part of Snow and October's story, but I already had this done. So... enjoy.

Class was finally out, and Joss was practically pulling Vlad to the nearest private space- a closet. They’d been sitting in classrooms all day. Vlad tried to keep up, and Joss could hear him struggling to keep up. He probably did need to work on his restraint when it came to Vlad, Joss thought briefly as he pulled Vlad into the closet. Going a whole day without at least making with Vlad was pushing it for him, and they’d been going out for a month.

Vlad tilted his head up to Joss the moment he closed the door behind them. Joss grinned and leaned down, meeting Vlad’s mouth with his own. He pushed Vlad back into the wall with his body as the kiss intensified. He wondered how far they could go in here. Vlad moved his lips down to Joss’s throat which had him panting and letting a little cry out. And then just as suddenly the stimulation disappeared and Vlad opened his mouth.

"I can hear you two making out over the coms," Eddie commented, dryly in their ears. "It’s very annoying. We’re supposed to be finding out if Dorian and Sirius are sleeping together. Our homework assignment for surveillance this week?"

"That’s why I didn’t put the coms on," Henry’s voice sounded farther away. "They can’t last an hour without climbing on each other."

Joss snorted. "Thanks for that vote of confidence, cuz."

Vlad grinned at him. "We’ll get right on that, Eddie. Thank you for being so patient with us. I don’t know what we’d do without you."

Eddie let out a noise somewhere between a snort and a hum. "Fail, probably. The rest of you suck on computers, and each of the girls are at least decent on them." Vlad and Joss rolled their eyes at that. Eddie was pleased, despite the scoffing words, they knew he was pleased. "It’s great for me though. Blackmailing is so easy, especially when there’s survelliance everywhere, like you two entering a supply closet for… what has been? A half hour? Otis will love this."

They paled at that, hurrying out of the closet with babbling apologies and a yelp. Eddie just laughed, and it sounded like Henry joined him in the background.

 


End file.
